All Over Again
by Snowy Akira
Summary: Morning antics with a 5 year old Bart, a 3 year old Lisa and a frustrated Homer.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Simpsons; it belongs to the writers TT-TT**

As the morning sun dutifully rose, so did the spirit of the town as light filtered through; dispelling the darkness that had befallen on it through the night.

The people of Springfield start to stir, awakening for the beautiful day ahead of them, be it for work or sch-

" YOU LITTLE!"

"Homer's stupid" said the little boy who at this very moment was standing on the TV.

"NO! Don't stand there boy. Come here boy, I'm not angry anymore, see." Homer gritted his teeth planning his little fiasco as soon as the boy gets of the TV.

'I'm gonna strangle the boy, then I'm gonna tie him to a chair. Then I'm gonna make him my slave, ah yes I see it now.

The whole world at me knees and…' as Homer thought…about whatever his mind was wandering about, little Bart had already got of the precious TV set and cheerfully skipped toward the kitchen.

Of course a certain dad did not notice this until…

"BART! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Homer realized then started running frantically, like a giant fatso trying to run after a rolling doughnut on a hill.

"I…argh…can't….run…argh…anymore…" Homer wheezed out as he collapsed to the floor. Homer had run so far, right from the living room to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oomph!" Homer spluttered out as, a little creature jumped on Homer's stomach. "Ah, Lisa, come and help your daddy up."

"Homer's stupid. Homer's stupid! Homer's stupid!" chanted out little Lisa as she started jumping up and down on her father's stomach.

Once she realized she is sinking into the deep fat layers of Homer J Simpson did she move downwards onto the groin area…and then started jumping again. Of course said pitiful man screamed pitifully in pain.

"Lisa, honey, stop doing that." Homer said as he carried Lisa off of him and placed her on the ground.

As Homer painfully stood up he pointed at Lisa who was cutely sitting on the carpeted floor with small tufts of hair springing up on her head and hands balled into tiny fists at her sides.

'Awww, she definitely won't become like Bart. I can't tell her off."

Homer patted Lisa on the head then went into the "Official Business" mode. Homer got ready to do the biggest challenge of his life yet.

As he stared upwards, he planned his act of motion. 'So I'm going to step on this…then this…then this one and finally this one. Homer J Simpson, you are a genius!' Homer thought to himself as he readied himself in all armour to…climb up the stairs.

Before he ventured on this great journey, Lisa (who was clearly amused at her father's comical expression when facing the stairs) spoke up, "Homer, Bart's in garden."

"Love you sweetie" Homer cooed out as he fast paced walked to the garden. In the meanwhile, Lisa, who was faster than Homer, sped to the kitchen where Bart resided hatching up his plan.

"Lis, come here." As Lisa reached her older brother he whispered into her ear "So this is the plan….."

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Homer was searching for Bart in the garden.

"BOY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Dogs started howling as the whole street started waking up, with Homer's voice still ringing in their ears.

"Well howdy neighbour, what's got you up so early?" said neighbour, namely Ned Flanders had also woken up.

"Shut up Flanders."

"Okily-dokily" Flanders shut his window and retreated back into the tranquillity of his home.

While, Homer was on the opposite side of the garden facing away from the house's back door, Bart and Lisa creeped out edging their way towards the hose pipe.

"Oh, Homer" Bart slyly shouted out.

"BART!" Homer ran towards the boy, hands out all read y in a strangling position,

"Now" Bart shouted out, motioning toward Lisa. The little girl reached on her tippy-toes as she turned the tap for the hose-pipe. Having it readily aimed at Homer, water splattered against Homer's fat as it jiggled around.

"Here Lisa take over", Bart handed the hose-pipe to Lisa, and then ran toward Homer aiming for his pockets.

"Got your keys! Got your wallet!" Bart exclaimed as he dragged Lisa to the, you-know what.

Homer hurtled after them running the fastest he ever has.

"What's taking him so long?" Bart sighed as Lisa looked ready to fall asleep, bored with having to wait already in the bathroom for more than 10 minutes for Homer to show up.

Suddenly something fat and yellow busted through the door. Bart took on the menacing look as he took the wallet…and flushed it down the toilet. Lisa followed suit as she also flushed the keys down the toilet.

"Nooooo, boy why did you do it again?" Homer fell to the ground hands in hair and pulling at it in a frustrated state.

Bart tutted as he waggled his finger "Lisa my disciple has to learn the ways of the world, my dear Homer. She also prepared another surprise, as a way of graduating."

Lisa skipped past the bewildered Homer as she reached the kitchen fridge. She waited for Homer and Bart to appear.

"Homer, look got your beer!"

"Eh, no honey, don't do it! Listen to me honey, don't listen to Bart. He is bad boy; you are good girl, yes?"

Lisa stared at Homer…before she jumped on the stool and drained away the cans of beer while a wailing Homer could do nothing but watch as he was held down by Bart.

"Homer" both Bart and Lisa said during the evening.

"What?" Homer snapped.

"We are going to have fun in the future…daddy" both Bart and Lisa said in unison, while Homer's heart melted and forgave both of them for their morning antics in an instant.

"Awww…" Homer cooed out as he went over the word "Daddy" in his head. His was in pure bliss, unsuspecting that a figure behind him was reaching down.

"Got your hair!" shouted out…Marge? "Just joking, Homey dear..." Marge cooed out as Homer instantly hid behind the couch.

The next day, a seemingly blissful and peaceful morning with birds chirping an-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Homey what's wrong" Marge ran into the bathroom, concerned about her husband's scream. She then stalled as soon as she saw hair on the bathroom floor.

"My hair…" Homer wailed out.


End file.
